This invention relates to a mounting structure with which a rear cowling can be readily secured to a rear fender of a motorcycle, a three-wheeler or the like, and to the rear fender of a motorcycle in which members forming an article accommodating compartment are integral with a tail light mounting member. Heretofore, the rear fender, the tail light bracket and the storage compartment have been manufactured separately and secured to the body of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the seat cowling of a motorcycle or the like has been fixedly secured directly or through a mounting member to the body frame with bolts and nuts. However, these methods are disadvantageous in that the production efficiency is low, and the number of necessary components is relatively large.